NO ME QUIERO ENAMORAR !
by Mslyth
Summary: ¿que pasa cuando alguien que detestas con toda tu alma se te está metiendo en la cabeza, cuando no puedes controlar tus sentimientos por esa persona? ¿acaso no piensas "No me quiero enamorar"?


NO ME QUIERO ENAMORAR(a ver si ahora si)

Llevo meses observandote en clases, te ves tan inocente y desvalído concentrado en lo que haces, que es imposible dejar de notar la belleza que posees,eres conciente de ello, sabes  que me seduces con cada movimiento que haces, con  cada sonrrisa, con cada palabra, y te gusta, porque sabes que jamás me permitiré demostrarlo abiertamente, y disfrutas ser el único que ha roto la coraza, lo haces intencionalmente, conozco tus gestos, tus movimientos , se cuando quieres que sienta celos, se cuando me observas furtivamente, también se que en ti pasa algo parecido, pero tampoco quieres aceptarlo , tambien noto cuando tus celos son mas fuertes que tu, conozco tus miradas, es la ventaja que te llevo, soy frio y se dominarme mejor que tu, oculto en lo mas profundo de mi ser la rabia que me provoca saber que no soy la unica persona en tu vida, tu no puedes notarla, lo se porque tratas de descifrar mi mirada, y jamás has podido siquiera sostener la vista en mis ojos,  me confundes demasiado ¿sabes? , por un lado se que quisieras lanzarte a mi como el lobo que eres y comerme vivo, pero por otro demuestras otra cosa ante los demás , igual que yo, me desmoralizas, y a los pocos minutos vuelvo a sorprenderte estudiándome desde lejos , he tratado infinidad de veces de acercarme a ti, pero siempre doy la vuelta en el ultimo momento, ¿por qué?...llamalo orgullo, aunque muy dentro de mi se que es miedo, a que me rechaces y niegues lo que ambos sabemos que existe, algo que yo jamás hubiera deseado sentir, yo no quería sentír esto por ti, tu sola presencia me vuelve loco , quisiera  podér sacarte de mi mente, mi corazón o donde quiera que estés metido, pero no pude impedir que entraras, poco a poco te fuiste clavando en mi como un puñal de oro, con esos ojos inocentes, tristes, solos, tan parecidos a los mios, la diferencia es que en los mios la tristeza y la soledad se esconden atrás del odio , del rencor y del orgullo. Sin embargo tu venciste todo eso , yo creí poder defender el fuerte de batalla que tengo dentro de mi de tus ataques, pero no pude, y poco a poco te fuiste metiendo en mi, eres como una obseción,  como una droga que va recorriendo mis venas, que conforme mas quiero dejarla mas se arraiga a mi, cada vez que intento dejar de pensar en ti, en tus ojos, en tus labios, en tu cuerpo , en todo tu, regresas con mas fuerza para echar abajo toda mi fuerza de voluntad, por eso te odio, porque eres un narcótico potente que está terminando conmigo , pero a pesar de todo, creo que nunca podrás pescar realmente mi corazón, podré sentir por ti toda la atracción y el deseo posible, pero mi corazón desconfiado no va a ceder ante unas cuantas miradas, claro que no, está recubierto por acero fuerte y grueso, que será casi imposible derretir...

Y no lo entiendo ¿sabes?, no entiendo mi comportamiento cuando estoy cerca de ti, me descontrolo totalmente, empiezo a temblar, quiero comportarme frio , pero ya no puedo, tengo que hacer gala de todo mi autocontrol para no saltarte encima, no entiendo porque te busco, porque quiero verte, porque cuando no llegas a clases me preocupo y quisiera saber que te pasa ,  se que si algo llegara a admitirse entre nosotros perdería la libertad que gozo, y mi autonomía, nunca he soportado mucho tiempo la compañía, y si algo llegara a darse, no no quiero ni pensarlo, es imposible, tu eres lo opuesto a mi totalmente, tienes vida, eres alegre, jovial, amistoso, y yo soy un erizo () de mar  espinoso , aún asi cuando no me domina mi razón, en mis momentos de descanso y tranquilidad, haga lo que haga, empiezo a pensar en como sería besarte, aún no me explico que será si de verdad sucediera, a veces sueño que declaramos la verdad a los 4 vientos y las cosas se aclara, y luego recuerdo que eso es imposible, que nunca sucederá, luego mi mente recuerda.....que mi corazón no se quiere enamorar.

Sin embargo mis sentimientos continuarán guardados, hasta que alguien verdaderamente los merezca, yo no puedo saber que es lo que pasa por tu mente, no  me pidas que lo adivine , solamente te pido que atesores los besos que nos hemos dado con miradas, y te despidas sin voltear atrás,  antes de que vuelva a perderme en ese mar dorado que son tus ojos y me atrape para siempre, aún puedo salvarme si olvido todo y sigo con mi vida, se que va a costarme, lo se, pero voy a luchar con todas mis fuerzas para que este sentimiento quede 4 metros bajo la tierra,antes de que mi corazón entienda que eres capaz de entrar en el y te abra las puertas, solo para que me lastímes como otro lo hizo,  no entrarás alli, te lo voy a impedir con todo lo que tengo, porque si no lo has entendido.......yo no me quiero enamorar. 


End file.
